Twilight: Truth or Dare Randomness
by WolfHEARTSYami
Summary: ADOPTED BY ANIMEMINION
1. Prolouge

Me: Hello and welcome to Twilight Truth or Dare!

Yami: Didn't you already try one of these?

Me: *sniffs* Yes.

Yami: And how did it work out?

Me: *sniffles* I had it up for like more than a couple of weeks and it got two nice reviews, which are awesome. But I needed dares and truths…and I couldn't make up any, so there was no reason to keep it up.

Yami: *nods* Yes it was a Yugioh T or D.

Me: But oh well! Twilight is fun too! Any there are plenty of people out there who I know would love to see Edward get tortured!

Edward: O.o But-but I'm so sexy!

Me: *sticks out tongue* Edward ELRIC is sexier!

Edward Elric: Burrrrrrn!

Bella: Take it back! *goes for my head*

Me: Never! *Makes Bella explode*

Edward: Oh NOEZ! My lover! *goes all emo, like in NM*

Me: Okay…so you know the rules. Send in your truths or dares so I can actually right more than this chapter!

Yami: Yes please do.

Jacob: *raises hand*

Me: Yes Jake?

Jacob: *points to Yami* Why is he still here?

Me: He's my slave, janitor, and Co-host.

Jacob: *nods* So that's why it says Yugioh and Twilight cross-over.

Me: Yep!

Yami: *pushes me out of the way* So PLEASE send in the dares, so the author doesn't goes spazzy again.

Me: You'll pay for that Yami.

Jacob: Remember WolfDoodlez doesn't own Yugioh or Twilight!

Me: PWEASE send in the dares!

Yami: And remember you can have special guests like Edward!

Me: He isn't special.

Bella: *growls from somewhere*

Yami: I meant Edward Elric!

Me: Oh.

Jacob: So send in those dares!

_Come on! *bounces* Send in those dares! And remember the rating is TEEN, so please don't make it mature! I am not going to raise the ratings. Oh and you can use any Twilight character, not just the ones featured here. And now, an announcement from Carsile:_

Carsile: Remember an apple a day keeps me from my job.

Ryuk: Apple?

Jacob: Aren't you in a different fic?

Ryuk: So?

_Thank you._


	2. Eddie has a Secret! :D What could it be?

_Thank to all of you who commented! You guys rock purple polka dot sox! :D *gives out pairs of sox*_

Me: I can write another chapter! I can write another chapter! *does the cha cha slide*

Yami & Twilight Cast: O.o

Me: Sliiiiide to the left! Sliiiide to the right! Take it back now ya'll! Two hops this time! *hops*

Edward: *whispers* Go tap her little short person! I want to get this damn fic over with.

Alice: Excuse me? *hands on hips*

Edward: Not you! *points to Yami* You!

Yami: *yawns* I was once an Egyptian ruler--

Emmet: Sureeeeeeeeee you were, and I was the Little Mermaid in a past life.

Yami: Seriously? I HEART the Little Mermaid!

Emmett: O-M-G! Me too!

Yami: That octopus lady is such a witch with a B!

Emmett: *hand gesture* Def! You are so right, girl friend!

Yami: Psssh! I know it!

Rest of Twilight Cast except Aro: *Twitches*

Aro: *holds up camera* I can sell this on E-bay and make millions!

Edward: So, since he's out…Short—I mean 'Fun Size'…

Alice: Thank you!

Edward: Go get WolfDoodlez.

Alice: Sure.

Rosalie: Your funeral.

Alice: *taps WolfDoodlez*

Me: Sliiiiide…Can I help you?

Alice: We would like to start the fic now.

Other Twilight characters: *waits for explosion*

Me: *pats Alice* Of course! Thanks for reminding me.

Twilight Cast: O.o

Edward: What was that?!

Me: ?

Edward: If that had been me, you would of killed me or put me in a fairy suit, what gives?

Me: *claps hands*

Edward: *now in Tinkerbell costume*

Bella: Halleluiah! Hallelujah! *bells*

Aro: ARO WANT! ARO WANT NOW!

Me: Happy now Eddie?

Edward: This was not what I meant…AND MY NAME IS NOT EDDIE!

Carsile: Let it go Edward. Let it go…

Alice: *walks up to Edward* In answer to your question, it's cuz I'm her favorite…

Jacob: *puppy face*

Alice: FEMALE! I'm her favorite FEMALE character.

Emmett: That sounded a little gay…

Alice: It wasn't intended! *storms off*

Me: You have upset Alice! OFF TO THE SHADOW REALM! YAMIIIIIIIIII!

Yami: *puts down copy of _Seventeen_* Yeah?

Me: Shadow realm? *jesters to Emmett*

Yami: Sure. *waves hands*

Emmett: *Disappears*

Me: and now onto the dares…

Everyone else besides Me and Yami stares at Rosalie: *stares*

Rosalie: …

Esme: Well?

Rosalie: Well what?

Esme: Aren't you going to demand him back?

Rosalie: Who?

Esme: *face palm* Emmett.

Rosalie: No.

Esme: Oh, okay…

Me: And here's our first dare:

_You should dare Bella to be perky and all nice since she like NEVER is. _

_And you could ask Edward to admit if he has any secret obsessions _

_And you could have Jake, find out and try to steal it…_

_And since Jacob has long hair you could dare him to get his hair all braided Jamaican style!_

_Lol great job so far!_

_-KDbellPan_

Me: Sorry, I tweaked it a bit, hope you don't mind…anyway, Bella let's get that dare started!

Bella: Me? Perky? I'm always perky! ALWAYS PERKY!

Jacob: Yeah, in New Moon you sure were very perky…

Edward: Twilight you were more stalker-ish…

Rosalie: You had that 'No one likes me' thing going on, while you had a freakin' fan club behind you…remember Eric and Mike…

Jacob: The MARSHMELLOW! (A/N: That was my favorite part! *adopts insane expression*)

Alice: Wait! Now that I think about it, Bella was 'very perky…' at the end of Breaking Dawn…

Everyone except Bella: O.o

Edward: *Coughs*

Emmett: I don't think 'perky' and 'drunk' are the same thing…

(Yami: Whoa, how did you get back?!)

Jasper: *snicker* Yeah, drunk on Edward…

Esme: Yes, Edward? Didn't you compare Bella to alcohol in the beginning of Twilight?

Edward: Possibly…

Me: *claps hands* Come on people! We have dares to do! *waves hands*

Bella: *blank stare*

Edward: Bella? Love?

-Explosion-

Bella: LIKE OMG! SHOOOES! LET'S LIKE GET SOME SHOOOES!

Emmett: I HEART that! SHOOOES!

Me: Alright, next dare… *leans close to Edward* So… what's your secret obsession?

Edward: Bella.

Rosalie: Nooo really? *asks shocked* I never would have guessed that…

Emmett: But Edward what about your p-

Edward: *tacklez*

Everyone Else: O.o

Aro: *still rolling* MILLIONS!!

Edward: DO. NOT. SPEAK. OF. THEM!!!

Me: Who is them?

Rosalie: *interested* SPEAK EDWARD!

Me: *whispers to Yami*

Yami: *nods*

-moniter and lie detector appear*

Me: Emmett! *claps*

Emmett: *hooks up Edward*

Me: Any possible selections?

Jacob: I do!

Edward: Careful mutt! I know where you live!

Jacob: *snort* With Leah duh!

Everyone else except Jacob and WD: O.o

Aro: ?

Me: *pulls on T-shirt* I support Jeah! Renesmee is just a hobo that will appear if people ask for her.

Emmett: Everybody clap! Maybe Renesmee will appear!

Carsile: *face palm* That's Tinkerbell, Emmet.

Emmet: -.- Right.

Me: This isn't going anywhere…the chapter is getting too long… *waves hands*

-KDbellpan appears-

KBP: Where am I?

Me: On the T or D show…

KBP: *nods* Awesome.

Me: *read the rest of dares* Esme…?

Esme: Yes?

Me: Can you go do Jacob's dare?

Esme: Of course. *grabs screaming Jacob*

Jacob: Nnoooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Me: *turns towards KDbellpan* What's Edward's obsession?

KBP: *whispers*

Me: *smiles evil-ish* Excellent! *waves hands*

-millions of My Little Ponies appear-

Bella: *out of perky state* HOLY CRAP! MY BOYFRIEND IS GAY!

Rosalie: *pretends to be shocked* OMG, I never would of guessed!

Emmet: Yep! He's a closet Pony lover! I am too!

Edward: See?! I'm not the only gay one!

(Bella: He admits it!)

Rosalie: *face palm* It's different…with Emmett…

Everyone besides Edward: *nods*

Edward: *sigh* Yes, I like ponies…

-Lie detector dings correctly-

Everyone: XD

Alice: Ra! Edward where did you hide all of these? *is knee deep in ponies*

Carsile: I knew some of those CD cases were too big for CDs…

Bella: Answer your question?

Alice: Sadly yes…

Jacob: *appears out of nowhere with Jamaican hair and hat (that I would HEART to have)* Miiiiiiiine! *grabs random pony*

Everyone but Edward: O.o

Edward: DROP PRINCESS! SHE IS MY FAVORITE! *detaches self from lie machine and chases Jacob*

Jacob: *throws pony at Edward* Ra! Here! Take it… just *whimpers* don't kill me…

Edward: *strokes pony* My precious…precious…

Everyone but Edward: O.o x2000

Aro: Ka-trillions! (A/N: Is that even a number? XD He's making a lot of money okay?)

Me: And since this has already reached six pages in Word, I believe we shall end here with 888poke's dare… *waves at KBP*

KBP: *gets behind Bella*

Me: *gets behind Yami*

KBP and Me: *push two together*

Yami and Bella: *kiss*

Bella: 3

Yami: Ewww, ew! I only live for YUGI!

Me: Whoop! Puzzleshipping!

Edward: *heartbroken* BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOO!

Bella: ?

Edward: *tries to kill Yami with random chainsaw that popped out of nowhere*

Me: Until next time!

Twilight Cast: *groans*

Me: *rolls eyes* I know you like it…

Carsile: Suuuuuuuure, whatever!

_Seven pages! New Record! You win a muffin! Yeah! *eats muffin* Looks at reviewers… *throws muffins* Eat them! Muwhahaha! BTW Sorry about the line in the middle of the story, it won't go away! T.T_


	3. Who is Jacob?

_**Hello and welcome back to Twilight: Truth or Dare with your host WolfDoodlez whom is now known as WolfHEARTSYami! WolfHEARTSYami will be known as WHY for the rest of the fic. **_

WHY: *waves to invisible crowd* Hello all! :D Sorry I haven't been on for a while, I was kind of waiting for this fic to be deleted, but since it wasn't, I guess I'll continue. But, before we begin, Alice has a quick message to all my reviewers out there. Alice?

Alice: WHY would like to tell her reviewers, that she doesn't do dares/truths in order of when they are posted. So don't get mad at her when she doesn't do yours in a chapter, she's trying to get to them and she will post yours. Sometimes there is only so much room in one chapter. Thank you.

Emmett: *snort* WHY. That's a funny nickname.

WHY: Do you have a problem with my name Emmett?

Emmett: No WHY! *giggle*

WHY: *Glares*

Emmet: Never, sir! *salutes*

WHY: You better not, unless you would like to return to the Shadow Realm.( And stop with the 'sirs', I'm not a guy.)

Emmett: No! It was dark there, and I had no ponies…

Esme: I'm still wondering how you got back…

Edward: Aren't we all…?

Carsile: Yes, Emmet? Wouldn't you like to enlighten us on how you got back so easily? Not that we're not happy your back, but-

Emmett: Simple! He- *points to Yami* made me come back!

Rosalie: Why Yami? ?!

Yami: *shrugs* The show was getting boring.

WHY: *glares at Yami* I'll get you back for that later…now onto the dares. Alice?

Edward: Why does she get to do everything? *pouts*

WHY: Because you suck.

Edward: *pouts*

Edward fan-girls: *Anger rising*

WHY: Fetch! *throws Edward plushie*

Fan-girl one: MIIIINE!

Other fan-girls: Noooo! *tackle first fan-girl*

Twilight Cast: *Twitch as they think of their own fan girls and fan guys*

WHY: Moving on!

Alice: _Melissa Fey_ says: _I wanna dare Edward to cut himself. Only because if he's REALLY a vampire, he won't have blood._

Jacob: When did this become ER? *shivers* Hate that show… *gets trampled by ER fans* (A/N: No offense to ER fans, but Jacob doesn't like blood because blood equals vampires…)

WHY: *shrugs* Whatever the reviewer wants, the reviewer gets… *waves hands and plastic knife appears*

Edward: *puts plastic knife to skin, but staggers back as knife splits into million pieces because of his hard rock skin*

Twilight Cast: -.-

Jacob: Wasn't that kind of predictable?

Edward: *has shard of plastic knife in eye*OW! MY PUPIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

WHY: Guess he's not superman… *shrugs*

Yami: Wow, you shrug a lot…

WHY: *shrugs* So?

Rosalie: Can we hurry this up? I have an appointment.

Emmett: Have to go dye your roots again? (A/N: Did you know Rosalie's actually a brunette?!)

Rosalie: Shut up Emmett!

WHY: Next dare or should I say truth? Bella?

Aro: I'm surprised . She's been quiet this whole time…

Bella: *still depressed after being rejected by Yami*

WHY: Oh Bella? I have a cookie for you…

Bella: Miiine! *takes chocolate chip cookie*

WHY: Will you answer a question for us?

Bella: *nods* As long as it doesn't have to do with _him_. *glares at Yami*

Yami: *shrugs*

WHY: *clears throat and shakes out paper* _Crimson Memory_ asks:_ I want Bella to tell the truth. If she had never met Edward would she have found her true love with Jacob?_

Bella: Jacob? Who is this Jacob of which you speak?

WHY: *sigh* Does that answer your question?

Jacob: *walks up to Bella* She's no Leah, but there is potential.

Leah: *pops in*

Twilight Cast: O.o

Sam: Who invited her?

Alice: Who invited _you_?

Leah: Seriously Jake? She was only using you.

Bella: True, I was.

Leah: See, she even admits it.

WHY: AND, if Bella had never met Edward, Sam would have never mentioned how 'The Cullens never come here' and then Bella wouldn't have flirted with Jacob to get information.

Jacob: You only flirted with me to get information on Edward? *puppy eyes* I thought we were best friends…

Bella: Who are you again?

WHY: *sigh*

Leah: This just proves my point!

Sam: Drop it, Leah.

Leah: *sticks out tongue*

WHY: And our next dare is from _Kitty_ _Taim_: _Dare Edward to kiss Jacob!  
That or Alice and Rosalie to make out with each other._

Alice: Ew.

WHY: Alice and Rosalie can slide. As for Jacob and Edward… NEAR!

-Bleached-hair Near appears-

Near: MY HAIR IS NOT BLEACHED!

Twilight Cast, Yami, & WHY: Suuuuuuuuure…

WHY: Can you help us? *shows dare*

Near: Yep! As long as you promise to stop calling my hair bleached…

WHY: Nah, it's too much fun.

Near: Okay, you can't blame me for trying. *pulls out Jacob and Edward puppet and makes puppets kiss each other* All done.

WHY: Thank you Near.

Near: No problem.

-Near disappears-

WHY: And now for… wait, that's all the truth/dares…

Twilight Cast: *sighs with relief*

WHY: Oh, well. Until next chapter…

Twilight Cast: Noooooooooo!

Jacob: If you liked this chapter hit the little green button at the bottom of the page and leave more truths/dares. Who knows, you may end up in the next chapter.

Edward: Whose side are you on anyway?

Jacob: *shrugs* I dunno…

Yami: *pulls on tri-colored hair* Again with the SHRUGGING! 

_**Sorry it's kinda short, but I ran out of truths/dares. Send them in and tell me what you think of the story. And now, to update 'The We Love Flames Game.' Quick side note: I appreciate all the reviews and I mean no offense to anyone in any of my stories or chapters, thank you.**_


	4. IMPORTANT

Hullo, my loyal readers. WHY here to say that T or D: Randomness had been adopted by my friend AnimeMinion. Everyone say 'Awww,' now. (Audience: "Awwwww." *sad face*)

I'm just not active on here anymore, I've moved on to Deviantart and I have school and stuff. Oh, well. For now Anime will be doing T or D. Maybe I'll come back, but not for a while. Go to her page, and go comment and put on alert her version of T or D (complete with Yami). I think hers will be up soon. Probably today. She was waiting until I posted my author's note.

I'll be making appearances from time to time, so look out.

Lol. Short authors note.

Bye.

-WolfHEARTSYami


End file.
